


Just Another Spicy Day in Cascade

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim's having a great day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Sentinel Secret Santa Drabble Days for prompt "ginger/gingerbread"

Jim was whistling as he climbed the stairs to the loft. He'd had a great day. His testimony had convicted a mob boss, he'd busted a huge cocaine operation, and was actually caught up on his paperwork. Simon was so pleased he sent Jim home early.  
  
The smell of Christmas baking permeated the building. Jim was a little disappointed to open the door and realize it hadn't come from their apartment. Blair was sitting at the table grading papers. Jim sighed; not a cookie or cake in sight. Then he breathed in again.  
  
"I smell gingerbread."  
  
"Pfeffernusse," Blair said absently, as he closed a blue book and wrote a "B" grade on the cover.  
  
"Smells like gingerbread," Jim insisted, standing behind Blair, starting to massage his shoulders. Blair let out a sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Mm, thanks babe, that feels great. Pfeffernusse are kissing cousins to gingerbread cookies. Made with a lot of the same ingredients, but spicier. Mrs. Klein was so grateful for the Thanksgiving invitation that she baked us a big batch."  
  
With his enhanced sense of smell, Jim quickly located the large tin. He opened it and almost swooned at the powerful smell. "They don't look like cookies. They look like... rocks."  
  
"The translation is 'pepper nuts', because they're supposed to be the size and shape of nuts." Blair looked up just as Jim was about to pop one in his mouth. "Stop, Jim! You can't eat them yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're freshly made and hard as rocks. It's because they're made with molasses. If you try to eat one, you might crack a tooth. Considering how often you grind your jaw, you don't need any more stress on those molars," Blair snickered. "I'm going to put a slice of apple in the tin. In a few days the cookies will absorb the moisture and soften."  
  
Jim didn't want to whine, exactly, but he didn't want to wait three days either. "So, how can I eat them now?"  
  
Blair shimmied his way over to Jim, giving him a long kiss, full of promise. "Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll set it up?" With another light kiss, Jim headed for the shower.  
  
By the time Jim came down dressed in sweats, Blair had a plate of pfeffernusse and fresh coffee in the living room. He sat and Blair knelt between Jim's legs. Blair filled a cup with coffee, then dropped a pfeffernusse in the liquid. He fished it out with a spoon and fed it to Jim. The cookie, soaked and warmed by the coffee, dissolved in Jim's mouth, all the flavors exploding at once. It was almost... orgasmic.  Jim groaned appreciatively.  
  
Blair leaned up to kiss Jim deeply, licking his lips and smiling as he tasted Jim and coffee and spices. Jim took the cup and repeated the process, feeding the next cookie to Blair and then enjoying its flavor through their kiss. They continued to take turns feeding each other dessert, foregoing dinner entirely.  
  
They eventually moved the party upstairs. Whether their lovemaking was especially sweet because of the sugar and spice was hard to say, but neither man cared.  Later, when Jim came downstairs to lock up, he closed the tin and put it away, silently thanking his neighbor for unwittingly providing a perfect end to a great day.


End file.
